First Day Back
by kuku88
Summary: The first day back is always the most awkward as you try to readjust to the familiar settings. My brothers had left to travel with me, each of us getting stronger with each passing day. But something remained weak. Inside. It was a fragile thing people called a heart. Rated T; R&R!


**First Day Back**

_So...new fanfic for a contest over on DeviantART! This is going to be a little cheesy haha. _

* * *

It was my first day back.

Now let me tell you something; the first day back is always the most awkward as you try to readjust to the familiar settings. That's how I was feeling when I arrived. It had been days since I came back to this place. I had been gone for awhile now; gone on a big trip around the world to work on my training. My brothers had went with me, each of us getting stronger with each passing day.

But something remained weak inside.

It was a fragile thing people called a heart. Now, to be perfectly honest, I've never really fallen in love. Girls were icky when I was a kid, and as a teenager all I could do with the opposite gender was mess around in bed after getting drunk at a party. But there was this one girl. I've known her for awhile now; I guess you could say something about her caught my eye.

She wasn't like the other girls I dated. Oh no. She was perfectly competent and preferred not to be pampered. She was independent. Smart. Perfect. She was an angel.

But now that I'm back, things have obviously changed. It's been three years, but those years feel long. They seem to be far, far behind me, as if one chapter of my life has ended and another has begun. Now what this chapter would be titled, I'm not yet sure.

I'm still standing there like an idiot, in the yard at the house that I recognize. That any civilian would recognize from this city. It's a square, white house, with three circular windows at the top. Something flitting by one of the windows caught my eye, and I stopped to breathe. Then everything was still again.

I counted to ten before I took a deep breath and approached the door, knocking on it with a firm, but shaking, fist.

The door opened and I was greeted with a square, tall man, who looked pleasantly surprised to see me. "You're back," he greeted, holding out his hand. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Professor." I shook it with my own hand, feeling something rise within me. I knew right away that it was nostalgia I was feeling, from days hanging out in this house.

"All of my daughters are coming to celebrate your return. Now, they of course first met up with your brothers, who are taking them out on a reunion date." The Professor paused, closing the door behind me as I take off my coat. "All except one."

I stopped, glancing back at him. I knew what he was implying, but I didn't say anything due to being uncomfortable.

He seemed to notice my sudden awkwardness, because he gave me a nod and walked off into the kitchen. "Let me make you some tea."

"Thank you," I breathed, relieved that he had let the subject drop.

Just then, I heard footsteps upstairs. I spun around and looked up, but whoever it was had disappeared. I wondered if I should go after them, because I knew who it was. It was her.

The Professor reappeared, carrying a mug. "Do you want milk and sugar in your tea?" he called.

"Yes please. But hold back on the sugar," I responded, my eyes still on the empty staircase. Something swirled in my vision, and I caught the wisps of past memories as I imagined me, slightly younger, on that staircase chasing two other girls. One had blond hair in pigtails and the other had long red hair tied back in a ponytail. We had been fifteen then.

The Professor was still heating the water up, and he seemed to notice the nostalgic look on my face. "Do you miss her?" he finally asked.

I nodded. "I do. I miss her everyday. I think about my regret; regret of not telling her earlier that I—"

"These are obviously words you shouldn't be telling to me," the Professor replied in an almost teasing manner. He shifted as the kettle started screeching. He turned the stove off. "Go; go find her and tell her what you need to say."

I hesitated. "Are you sure?"

He stared at me with his warm, dark gaze. Then he nodded, looking back down at the stove. "Of course I'm sure. I've been sure for years now." He let out a little sigh as he poured water into three cups. "Go talk to her. I promise your tea will still be warm when you come back."

I nodded thankfully at him, before rushing up the stairs. From the corner of my eye, I caught the faintest hint of a smile on the Professor's face.

I skidded to a stop in front of the door I recognized from years of visiting. The door looked just like it had three years ago; smooth and pink. I paused in front of it, wondering if I really wanted to do this. Then I decided that yes, yes I did. So after some hesitation, I finally knocked.

There was silence for a few heartbeats until the door opened just slightly. A familiar face poked out, pink eyes wide. "Is that you?" she whispered.

"It's me," I breathed.

The door opened further and I walked inside, feeling the memories wash over me like a tidal wave. "It's just the way I remember it..."

"Of course it is." I turned around to see her again; the girl I hadn't seen for three years. Her long pumpkin-red hair was tied back with a pink ribbon, and she wore a plaid skirt. Her pink blouse fit her frame perfectly, and I was lost in her eyes for a few moments. But then she looked away and I sensed awkwardness. "The Professor kept my sisters' and my rooms perfectly maintained over the years, even after we moved out."

"I can see that," I said quietly, sitting down on the pink bed nearby. I longed to walk over to her and hold her in my arms, but the awkwardness in the air was too great. Suddenly the small distance between us felt so much larger. Much larger than when I had been halfway across the world; like when I was in China, practicing Kung Fu and other skills.

"It's been a long time," she finally said.

I nodded, letting out a sigh. Then I looked up. "I missed you," I offered.

She looked away. "...So did I."

Silence stretched between us for a few long moments.

I stood up. "I...I wanted to talk to you. About everything."

"What more is there to talk about?" She hugged herself, as if protecting herself from something. She stared out the window. "There is nothing left between us besides friendship. You blew out the flames long ago."

"I made a mistake. I thought I was protecting you," I insisted, walking toward her.

She stepped away. "I loved you. You turned me away. You were gone for three years. You protected me from nothing. All you did was expose me to one of the worst feelings in the world: heartbreak."

I stopped walking, taking a deep breath. "I know what I did was wrong. Stupid and wrong. Look, I...I thought that by severing the ties, it'd be easier for you when I went away."

"It only made it harder," she replied shakily, and my heart broke a little more when I realized she was crying.

I reached out for her. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't touch me!" she cried, wiping at her eyes as she avoided my arms.

Hurt, I dropped my hands. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"All you did was break a young girl's heart. And you never called or even wrote a letter."

"I didn't want to make it any harder for you," I said softly.

"Don't lie to me." She spun around to face me, warm tears splattered on her cheeks. "You never loved me, did you?"

"No, please don't think that! That's not true!" I grabbed her, burying my face in her soft red hair. The scent of strawberries wreathed around me.

She struggled for a few moments, before stopping. We stayed like that for a long, long time.

When I finally spoke, my voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "I want to tell you the truth. I guess...I guess I pushed you away because I was scared of heartbreak. And when I didn't write...I was too scared to. Facing criminals and monsters were far easier than talking to you after what I did. I couldn't stand to think of contacting you after I broke your heart and made you cry like that. I'm sorry. I really do love you, and I know I made a stupid mistake."

She looked at me, her pink eyes filled with sorrow. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "I swear."

She turned to fully face me, lifting my face with her soft, delicate hands. "I'm sorry too; for being so harsh on you. I was scared that you didn't love me. But now I see that you did. Thank you." Then she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

When she pulled away, my breath caught in my throat. "Blossom...it's not that I loved you." I paused. "I _still_ love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Brick." She then turned away. "Now, let's go downstairs and have some of that tea, shall we?" She held the door open, offering a small half-smile. "It's your first day back, after all. The Professor would be upset if we drank the tea cold."

I smiled back, nodding before following her out the door. "Of course." This chapter of my life was just beginning. I might just title it **"First Day Back"**.

"Welcome home, Brick. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Blossom. I'm glad to be back."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. :D_


End file.
